


Cosmic Love

by lifeofgesture



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofgesture/pseuds/lifeofgesture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razer finds Aya again, reborn. But she's still an artificial intelligence and works for a paranoid government in an politically unstable and dangerous region. Reincarnation cycle does not apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

“Iva?” The green A.I hologram flickered as she turned away from the stars. The captain flicked her ears inquisitively. “Captain Dromende, it is an unusual time to be up.” 

Flipping her tail over one of the armrests, she casually leaned back and folded one of her arms. “I’ve heard the reports that you have the strangest tendency to look at the stars.” 

“Yes, Captain Dromende.” 

She blinked her top set of eyes. “What are you looking for, Iva?”

Iva drew into herself, averting her gaze and instead gazing towards the stars again, touching lightly with one hand her lips. “It is … just a feeling, Captain Dromende.”

The captain laughed and ignored the bleak gaze directed at her. “Take it as a compliment when I say you’re the strangest I.V.A. I have ever met! Haha, well, just don’t rely on instinct when you’re flying and you can be as star dreamy as much as you want!!” 

The hologram smiled distantly. “Do not worry. That is not my style.”

\--

“Dromende, I’m here to make the drop off.” She flicked her eyes in acknowledgement as he passed her a sealed canister. “His … weapons. Highly dangerous, class Z. Do not let this out of your sight.” 

She spoke as the corridors between ships exhaled open. “Understood admiral.” Flanked by two burly guards, the grey giant dwarfed them in size and seemed most ... alien. 

Then her I.V.A. flickered in front of the prisoner, glowing bright, and the prisoner leaned forward with eyes wide. “Aya?”

Iva looked at him and visibly shuddered before flickering off. The ship's lights dimmed and there was an ominous groaning sigh as navigation failed absolutely. 

"What did you do?" The captain from the other ship yelled at him, drawing his pistol. 

"Nevermind that," Dromende yelled as she activated comms to engineering, "Unlock the damn connecters before we have a hull breach!"

The prisoner kept muttering something. 

"Already on it cap!" 

She realized he kept saying, "Aya."


End file.
